


Let me teach you

by Ynius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, crossdressing Yuuri, long fic ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Yuuri is asked by Lilia to come and help Yurio. He begs Victor to let him take a vaccantion in Russia for a while. He accepts, on one condition. He has to go undercover. As a girl.Yuuri is determinated to help Yurio pass the stagnation stage in his skating, so he lets Victor do anything he wants with him.





	1. Chapter 1

In Hasetsu, at the skating rink, Yuuri got a message from an unexpected person. He was now on a break from the Grand Prix competition and he returned with Victor in his hometown to exercise.

He accepted the drink from one of the triplets, but he spat back the water because of the message.

"Yuuri?" Asked Victor amused. It was his first time he saw someone spat a drink. And of course it had to be his dear Yuuri.

"Vi-vi-victor.... what should i do?!" Yuuri panicked. He never talked with this person! He worshiped this person, but he never dared to say something even if he saw her.

Victor sighed, well aware of his often panic-attacks, and kneeled in front of his hyperventilating boyfriend and kissed him. The little girl already exited the room, knowing that would happen.

It was quite a shock to everyone when Yuuri and Victor returned as lovers. Not that they weren't expecting that, but still, it was a sursprise. And the hickeys were too. Victor was quite possessive of Yuuri.

The kiss was slow, but it did it's job. Yuuri got his attention back. But now he focused on the man he loves. He still can't belive that Victor confessed his love for him. And he accepted. They were quite far in their relationship too. Just last night, Yuuri was riding Victor as if if he wouldn't have done that, Victor would had dissapeared. He still was sore, but it was a good pain. And if he could skate without looking like a new born deer, then he was fine.

As he felt Victors tongue enter his mouth, he moaned and put his hands around his neck, to deepen the kiss. He was already hot and wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Victor in his room and have wild sex like last night. Just the memory brought a shiver straight to his cock.

Yuuri felt Victor chuckle and for him it was the sweetest sound he could hear, beside Victors moans as he comes inside him.

They broke the kiss as they regained their breaths. As the looked at one anothers eyes, they smiled as they snuggled together.

"And? What about that message?" Asked Victor as he put Yuuri one his lap. Really, the younger man was so delicious sometimes, that he wanted to fuck him raw right here. But he knew that this was improtant.

"Ah! Victor! Hear this! You know that Yurio is trained by Lilia Baranovskaya, right? She is a friend of Minako-sensei and we met once when i was younger. She asked for my help. She thinks that maybe i could be the person who can help Yurio pass this stage. He seemed unpleased by his latest results, and he doesn't wants to leave the ring."

"Oh? Lilia askes for your help? She must hold you in high regards... what did you do to win her heart?" Asked Victor smiling coyly at the now frustrated boy.

Yuuri swore that his 'dark' past from when he was little will never be brought back to surface again. So he lied to his boyfriend for the first time.

"Nothing. She must want me because she knows about our relationship. Maybe Yurio is jealous on me?"

"On you?" Repeated Victor. He knew that Yuuri was aware of Yurio's feeling for the younger skater, so why would he be jealous on Yuuri?

"Because i have you and you have me." Yuuri explained. 

"Oh. That's so? Well, i guess you can go to help our kitten."

"Really?! Thank you Victor!" Yuuri hugged his love as he put his head under Victors chin.

"But-" he interupted. "You can't escape me if you're going alone in Russia." Victor tugged Yuuris chin and raise it a little. The other one gulped. "You will have to let me dress you up."


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?" What? Why did he said that? Is that what's Victor is into?

"Yuuri. I always wanted to see you in a dress. This is the perfect chance. Now you can seduce Yurio as i've always dreamed. Ah, just the thought of you two, waiting for me in bed~" Victor was already dreaming.

Yuuri knew that there was no hope. True, they both liked Yurio, he was very cute and his personality contrasted with his image. He was a rarety that both Victor and Yuuri longed for, and they both knew that Yurio was like that too.

"Ha.... alright. I'm letting you dress me up. Can we go plan the flight now? I'm still sore from last night."

"And that's my fault too! Let's go! Oh, i have a wig perfect for you!"

Yuuri wished his lover would calm down a little. But the next day, at the airport, as he stood well aware of the stares he got, he was proud of himself.

Last night he made Victor fall in love with him again. Victor confessed his love for him as he kissed his feet. He had to admit to himself, Victor did a good job on him. He applied a little make-up too, because Victor told him his natural beautiness is more proeminent.

"Yuuri. I will come tomorrow, got it?"

"Yeah."

"I leave my house to you. And Yurio too. Don't fuck him too hard." He winked as his blush intensified. But he nodded neverthless. As Victor kissed him goodbye, Yuuri leaned on him to reliesh on his lovers taste. He won't see him for two days....

"Dasvidanya." Whispered Victor lovingly.

"Dasvidanya." Returned Yuuri.

In the plane, he made up a plan to make Yurio open to him. Now, without Victor, he could play with Yurio all he wanted. He tried to calm down the hot feeling he felt when he imaged Yurio breath hard under him, as he pounded into him like no tomorrow. 

He cleared his mind and returned to his plan. He would play coy and toy with anyone there, because no one knew him personally. Only Yurio and Lilia.

The flight was quick enough. In three hours he was already in Victors hometown, where he would leave his things and go to Yurios rink skating.

He entered the building, looking around the big rink. He payed the tax for visitors, and took a pair of skates.

He noticed that everyone looked at him and avoided Yurio. He was breathing hard from the hard exercise he did, and in a corner he heard Yakov ask Lilia who he was. He slowly skated over his kitten and greeted.

"Hello, Yuri."


	3. Chapter 3

A weird girl entered the rink. Everyone asked who she was, and they were quite stunned by her beauty. 

She was wearing a dress up to her knees, blue in colour, and a black shirt with full sleeves. She skated skillfully toward the russian fairy. Some wanted to stop her, but others were curious about why would she approach him.

Her long black hair was waving back and front, and her frame-less glasses were fitting on her small face. The rink was quiet.

Yuri heard nothing. That was weird. Usually there were noises so loud, that he wanted to scream at everyone to shut up. But now, this silence made him uneasy. He looked up when a feminine voice greeted him in his launguage.

"Hello, Yuri."

He didn't knew her. He scrowled at her angry that she was intrerupting his training. She didn't seem to mind the scrowl, and just smiled. Yuri just realized that everyone was watching them. He opted to ignore her.

He skated to the bench, but didn't got too far because that girl skated in front of him, thus blocking his way. He scrowled even more.

"Move." Yuri told simply. The woman smiled and shaked her head. "I said move. I don't know you." He tried to pass her, but she once again got in front of him. "Tch."

It began as a race between them. Where Yuri skated, the mysterious woman followed and blocked his way.

At one moment, the woman took his hands and began to circle the rink.

Those hands....and that giggle.... they were familiar. But from where?

"You're really sure you don't know me?" The woman asked, looking at him with a stunning smile. By now, the whole rink was focused on them. Everyone was fascinated by the beauty they showed.

Yuri thought why did he let this stranger skate with him. True, it was enjoyable-not that he would say that aloud- but why would he listen?

"Oi, Yuri! Who's your girlfriend?!" Shouted Mila from beside Yakov. She got a feeling she would have some fun.

"Shut up, Mila!" He shouted back, feeling once again frustrated. He suddently got his head yanked back to the woman who now was smiling seductively at him.

"No, Yuri. You're really cruel... You're saying another woman name? My heart is broken. See?" She hugged him close to her 'bust'. He heard the skaters breath intake, and Mila sniffing her laugh, but Yuri wasn't hearing too much anymore.

This woman was a man! He yanked his head back and glared at the giggling man. He took the frame-less glasses from the man's face, and gasped as he realised who he was.

"Katsuki Yuuri!" He pointed, suddently feeling his cheeks burning. Why was he here?! The last he checked, he was still in Japan, away from him.

"Hello, Yuri." Yuuri repeated as he kissed his forehead. Yuri quickly backed off, trying to hide his blush, but knowing it wouldn't do anything against him. Why, oh, why did Yuuri came here?!

"Why are you here?!"

"I called him." Lilia skated over to them with ease. "I knew of your frustration, so I called the man whom i knew it would be the best for your skating."

"Wha-"

"Yuri. Because tomorrow Victor will be coming, i think that maybe we should start." Yuuri took Yuri in the middle of the rink and adressed him once again. "You already know that you have to express your feelings, right? But you can't. Let me teach you how, Yuri." He handed his hand to the blonde as the younger one was once again frustrated. Did that meant...Yuuri knew about his feeling?

"Oh! So you're Yuuri from Japan? I'm Mila, nice to meet you. But you better give up. Yuri would never accept anyones help."

"Mila, was it? Sorry, but the choise it's Yuri's. If he choises to accept my help, then I will teach him day and night about his skating, but if not, then we will most likely never see each other." As he said that, he turned to look at Yuri's eyes. He knew that the fairy was battling with himself.

But not seconds later, his hand was gripped hard by Yuri's smaller one.

"I accept. Please teach me."


	4. Chapter 4

There was no freaking way Yuri let Yuuri go back to Japan. Yuri knew that if Yuuri stayed here to help him, then his feelings maybe would set and thus would gain courage to confess.

He fell in love with him from their training days back in Hasetsu. His gentle nature but blunt tongue made him have dreams better left unsaid.

As Yuri saw his crush talking with another skater, he frowned. They were now on a break and the others thought it was a great moment to approach the stunning beauty, knowing who he was.

Yuuri giggled at a joke a male skater said. Yuri felt his venes pumping in his head and skated over to his new teacher. The fairy's hand took the olders one arm and tugged to him.

"Yuuri. You have some nerves to talk to someone else while you train me."

"Hm? Oh. That's right. Then, let's go to the other part of the rink. Bye." Yuuri bid his new friend goodbye and asked his charge.

"Yuri. Now that you have all for yourself, let's talk."

"About what?" Asked pissed Yuri. He wasn't so excited about the way Yuuri put his words. It sounded as if Yuri was.... jealous. Him? On a nobody skater? Please. It just didn't sit well with him. Yuuri came here for him. So it was a given that he had to get all of his attention.

"About what is Agape for you. When you dance, who do you imagine?" Yuuri approached him slowly. He knew he had to toy with the ideea a little,but it was necessary.

"....in the begining it was my grandpa. But now....my head is full of thoughts. I don't like this program. In fact, i hate it. I'm nowhere pure or innocent for this program. I just want to dance something else." He admitted.

"That's no good. You must be blind."

"Hah?!"

"I mean, your feelings about me are pure right?" Yuuri bluntly said without blinking

Yuri blushed hard. "What?" He chocked.

"Yuri. Let's go home to Victor's. There we can talk." He turned to Lilia and said that they will take their leave. The next day they would more than likely not show up, and the next was a rest day, so they would see each other later.

Yuuri took Yuri's hand and walked fast to the villa where Victor was staying back in his skating days.

Once inside, Yuuri took off his female clothes, and without any modesty, only in his boxers, put Yuri beside him on the couch. The poor boy was blushing hard and he seemed to have trouble breathing. Yuuri put his hand on the blond's shoulder, and asked him again.

"Yuri. I am not stupid. I know when someone lusts for me. And i know that you do. And i don't mind. Me and Victor both confessed to each other, with the intention to bring you in our relationship too."

Yuri must be hearing wrong. How was it possible that this man - handsome, good at skating and definetly not his- love him back? And Victor too? That must be a lie. Even as Yuuri stood beside him almost naked, he still thought of his words.

"Yuri. Do you hear me?" When not hearing an answer, he closed the distance between their lips.

Yuri stiffed. Was... this really happening? Was really Katsuki Yuuri kissing him? Oh, no. He had to respond. But how? It was his first kiss too....

Yuuri took control of the kiss with ease. With all the practice he got with Victor, it was easy to be the one in control. He opened the boys lips, and invited his tongue inside the others mouth. A battle began, an almost inutile one. Yuuri was in control of everything. The japanese cheered in the back of his mind when the fairy moaned shamelessly in their kiss.

As they pulled apart, Yuuri took Yuri to Victors bedroom and pushed the blond on it. Yuuri put himself on top of the still dazed boy, kissing him softly, earning another moan.

"Yuri. You don't know how much me and Victor wanted to do this. Victor let me go first and have your virginity, as i am your first crush. Yuri. You know what i'm gonna do to you?"

"N-no." Yuri quietly said. He was ashamed of this speech. Yuuri lusted for him too? Was this even possible?

Yuuri leaned down on him, and as his breath passed by his neck, Yuri shivered. In his ear, he heard a whisper that made him almost come. He was already very hard.

"I'm gonna fuck you raw. I'm not gonna let go of you. Not now or ever. Tonight you're gonna beg me for more until you will pass out. I'm gonna fuck you until won't be able to stand. Then, when Victor will come back tomorrow, and he will see us doing it like rabbits, i'm sure he will join us. How do you think about this? About being our lover from now on and us pleasing you?" He hummed close to his ear, feeling with one hand the growing erection. "I assume this is a good sight, no?"

He bit Yuri's ear. The boy yelped a little, but made no protest.

Yuuri chuckled. He would have fun training him like Victor done it to him.

"Let's have a good time, Yuri."

Yuri never thought that someone could say that in such a sluty voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri was feeling like on the ninth cloud. His months worth crush was pleasuring him and he was already a moaning mess.

Yuuri was enjoying touching the blond. He was always full of surprises. Like, the place behind his ear was a sensible place. Or, he got aroused when Yuuri kissed his feets.

"Yuri." He called as he took out a lube tube from the night table beside the bed. "Victor told me that when he watched my video for the second time, he got hard and begun dreaming about fucking me like i'm about to fuck you. He stored this lube in hopes he will get to use it on me. Guess i'm a step ahead of him, huh?"

He kissed again the younger man.

"Yuri. What do you want me to do?"

Yuri always wanted to do this. Ever since he heard Yuuri crying in that bathroom, he spent nights masturbing on his face and crying voice alone. In that moment he wanted to hug Yuuri and confess his love, but his ego took ahead of him, and thus he ended up hurting him. But now, his ego was destroyed by the lingering fingers around his asshole.

"I-i want you to keep your word on fucking me hard. I want to feel Agape, Yuuri! I want to feel you in me!"

He gasped as cold fingers filled with lube entered him. As Yuuri stretched him, the japanese man kept kissing and whispering into the russian's ear.

At the third finger, Yuri felt like crying. He wanted to beg again, byt suddently, the fingers retracted and a few moments later Yuuri's big cock entered him, it being already lubed and prepared. Yuri gasped at the big lenght stretching him and fulling him.

When Yuuri was fully inside, he paused, to let the blond relax a little. Then he spoke.

 "Yuri. I love you. I wamt to make you hurt and feel good at the same time. I want to be gentle and rough with you. I want to love you as i like." He kissed him again, tongue again entering and toying with his. "What about you?"

"I-i..." ah, damnit. Fuck it all. "I love Yuuri." He said it. He fucking finally said it. Then the dam broke for both of them, and Yuuri thrusted hard enough to make Yuri cry out.

"Beautiful, little, precious Yuri. My Yuri. Me and Victor will do you hard tomorrow. While your asshole will be only for me to take, Victor will fuck me hard from behind, making both of us cry out. He will gently kiss us and tell us he loves us." Yuri came from that. Not much longer after that, Yuuri emptied himself inside Yuri.

Yuri was exausted. He was tired, sore and sticky and he wanted a bath. But, as Yuuri kissed him and whispered how precious he was to him, he was lulled to sleep. He was shaken awake though by the still inside cock that again got hard.

"W-what?"

"Yuri. I told right? Tonight you're solely mine. I have great stamina, and the night it's young. So don't expect to have too much time to sleep." 

As Yuri was once again fucked vigurously by his now lover, he thought he had signed a deal with the devil himself. It wouldn't be the first time, but now it felt right. It felt good.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri woke up to a slight moving of the bed. He was just a little disorientated, because he didn't quite remembered when he'd fallen asleep. All he could remember was Yuuri's face close to his, his lips brushing his cheeks, and the quiet 'good night' told with such love he dreamt only of those words.

He opened his eyes, and looked around. His sleepy eyes found imediatly the japanese man, the one he oh, so much loved. But he wasn't sleepy anymore. He was aroused at the sight.

His crush- Katsuki Yuuri, was riding his lover Victor Nikiforov like a wild man. Like it was the best feeling he ever had. Maybe it was.

He stared with his mouth wide open. He knew that Yuuri was sexy in bed, but this was too much. He could come just by hearing the black haired man.

"Good morning, Yurio." Victor said nonchalantly as he thrusted hard at a sweet spot inside Yuuri. The blond couldn't say anything.

Yuuri turned his head at the younger skater and moaned again. Then he let go of Victor's shoulders and threw his arms around Yuri's neck.

"Yuri.... sorry-mn...did we woke you up?" Asked concerned Yuuri as he closed the distance between them, almost touching but not yet. Yuri could feel his breath touching his lips and his cock, free from any kind of cloths, pulsed to life.

"Yuuri~ you're worried about Yurio?" Asked Victor as he thrusted and angled the next thrust making it easier for the man under him, as he was still twisted in between them.

"I can't not be worried. I fucked-ah, him too hard last night..."

"Hmmm...i would have loved to see that."

Yuri answered Yuuri's question by shaking his head, unable to say anything, and gasping as Yuuri kissed him hard thrusting his tongue in his mouth without invitation.  He moaned as he felt his limbs turn to jelly. He was already addicted to his kisses.

"Ah... both my yuri's are loving each other without me..." whined Victor.

"Victor. You're fucking me right now. You can't accuse me of not loving you. But i have to take care of Yuri too. He's now our lover."

Yuri whined when his now lover - he almost came at that word- broke the kiss to anwer the older man. He yanked those sinfull lips back on him and melted in ecstasy.

"Haha. Yurio is sure showing his love."

Yuuri tore the covers from Yuri's body and toyed with his entrace.

"Can i?" He asked slowly. Yuuri knew he was sore, so he was going to be gentle. As gentle as possible. If Victor allowed him that.

"Ye-please..." Yuri was already wet and he was begging for it. Even if he felt Yuuri inside of him all last night, he wanted him again. He longed for that lenght in him.

His wish was made truth when he felt that good pain between his legs. He mewrled loudly and hugged Yuuri to feel the older man closer to his skin.

Yuuri almost came. He heard Victor hiss in pain because he was too thight, but he didn't care. He thrusted in time with Victor from behind him and moaned putting his head on Yuri's shoulder for support.

"Love you.... Yuri...Victor...mine....all mine..." he began to mutter. He felt both of them moaning and thighting around him. Yuri was even crying a little.

They all came together as Yuuri kissed Yuri and Victor kissed Yuuri's nape.

"Is...this what i will wake up to every morning?"

"Maybe....if we feel you did too little practice then yes." Said Victor kissing Yuri for the first time. Yuuri just stared at them feeling very sated for the first time in a while.

They all spent the day either fucking, either showering and eating. When night came, they were all too tired to even move, so they just cuddled.

Yuri was on Yuuri's torso, with his phone in his hand, and Yuuri was toying with his hair. Yuuri was hugged by Victor who watched them in blissfull love, kissing sometime Yuuri's neck or cheek.

"Yuri, did you understand your Agape?" Asked Victor suddently.

"Well, i think i did. I just have to think of Yuuri." He bluntly said. He smirked when he felt his lover blush and hiding his face in his hands. "Oh, yeah. Yuuri, how do you know Lilia?"

"Eh?! Um...you see...." he lost his thoughts.

"I want to know too! You never told me about it!"

"Um....when i was younger, Lilia came to visit Minako-sensei. She took a liking of me and trained me for two years. She even made me dress as a girl and win the junior competition at ballet. Two years in row. I was in her eyes a prima ballerina, and that's why she called me." 

"Wow. I never knew she could be satisfied. That hag is too stuck up."

"Yuri! She is a very good teacher!" Said Yuuri.

"Like you?" He hinted looked side way to the black haired beauty that blushed again.

"That's! Not!"

"Hahaha...well, i guess it's a tradition thing. First me, then Yuuri...next thing we know, Yurio will fuck his student too."

"Victor!"

"Never. For me, It's Yuuri for life."

"Yuri!"

Life was beautiful for now. After the training days, their next meeting will be at the russian cup.


End file.
